


Action!

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, porn star! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas keeps messing up his lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you months late, thanks to laziness!

Roxas found his vision suddenly full of shirtless redhead; he wasn’t sure when he’d managed to get up from his desk, much less take his shirt off, but Axel was in his face and there were hands under his shirt and a sulrty voice whispering in his ear. “I’ll give you a lesson in _anatomy_ ,” Axel said, putting stress on the word.

Roxas’s response should have been a moan of pleasure, but instead he couldn’t breathe because he was suddenly laughing, an ugly sound that had Axel grunting in frustration and the director yelling out a angry “Cut!” through his megaphone because this was the umpteenth time that Roxas had messed up his lines today.

"This script is so stupid," Roxas gasped as Axel tried to stand him up straight and calm him down, so they could continue shooting and try another attempt at filming this sex scene. It was ten minutes before Roxas was at his acting finest, stone-faced and seated again at the desk.

"Take twelve, action!"

\- - x - -

It was hot and there were two sweaty bodies on either side of Roxas, red and blue hair sticking to his skin and he was getting dizzy, whether from the heat or the fact that he was getting double-teamed he really didn’t know or care. He let out the sluttiest moan he could manage, reveling in the twitch from one of the cocks inside of him, he couldn’t tell offhand whose but the grunt that came from Saïx behind him pointed the finger at who was getting more out of the whole ordeal.

Axel was in front of him and bit at his shoulder, because it looked good and it was hot, and it could also have been because they’d been at this all morning and Axel was hungry, because the loud growl that erupted from Axel’s empty stomach stopped both Saïx and Roxas in their tracks; Saïx glared at them both when Roxas was overcome by his twelfth laughing fit that day, burying his face in Axel’s throat to muffle the ugly noise, and Saïx shoved his face between Roxas’s shoulder blades and let out a frustrated growl.

Axel looked over at the director, standing by the still rolling camera with a vein in his temple turning an ugly purple and throbbing. “I am going to eat _so_ many donuts after this,” Axel said, prompting harder laughter from Roxas and a snort of amusement from Saïx.

“ _Cut!”_

 


End file.
